Little Quirks
by spotty-bee
Summary: Aizawa was good at many things. Tending to small children was not one of them. (AU where all the kids in Class 1-A are in preschool together. A collection of one-shots. Feel free to make suggestions!)
1. School Rumble

Shota Aizawa was a fully trained, plus ultra, pro hero. He had trained at the best schools in the country, worked nights for five years in the worst crime slums, taken on villains of all types and come out on top, then taught at the very schools he had graduated from. He was one of the top heros in the city, hell some people argued all of Japan. He was Eraserhead.

In other words, he didn't need this. Aizawa scowled as he held up a crying four year old boy in his hands, one who had just wet his pants and was in need of a changing.

At least when he taught at the highschool he knew the kids could at least feed, clothe and use the washroom without him. Why the hell had he given up that job to change diapers again?

"Uh, looks like somebody had an accident!"

Aizawa tried to temper his expression when he looked down at his old teacher and current boss, Nedzu. Ah yes, this was why. Last semester Aizawa had gotten a call from his old mentor in need of his help and there was no way Shota could turn down him down, not after everything Nedzu had done for him… Even if he hadn't known it was a preschool before he accepted.

At least he could take solace in the fact that he wasn't alone.

"I'll take him," Came the tired voice of Toshinori Yagi, also known by some as the great and powerful hero, All Might. He was in his lesser form now however, walking over looking more like a zombie rather than a hero. The boy whimpered louder when the blond took him over to the bathroom.

"Not bad for our first day huh?" Nedzu asked, clapping his paws. "Beautiful weather, everyone on board, bright eyed and bushy tailed! Even you Aizawa! I know that's never easy for you."

It was only eight in the morning, they only had five of the twenty kids dropped off. Aizawa was in hell.

"Yes sir," He said simply.

"Oh I appreciate this Aizawa," Nedzu said with a smile. "This is very much out of your element so I can't imagine what your feeling, but just know the work we do here is very important!"

Nedzu, other than being an educator, was also a scientist. He loved to study quirks and the people they affected, though only with strict rules and moral guidelines, as Nedzu had been on the other side of some less than friendly experiments himself. It never ceased to amaze Aizawa all his mentor had been through.

"Yes, I suppose studying quirk emursion is a very important part of life." Aizawa nodded, wincing when a ball was bounced off his head.

"Its more than that!" Nedzu said. "Small children use their quirks in very creative ways! Not to mention their intense emotions also influence the power and affect! It's the quirk in its rawest potential!"

It was an interesting thing to think about. Aizawa didn't remember much about his own childhood or when his quirk emerged, other than some less then fond memories he'd rather not dwell on. Instead he grumbled when the ball smacked him again.

"Now, now, Rikido. No throwing things at people when they aren't catching!" Nedzu tutted, sending a rather plump little boy off with his toy. Aizawa raised a brow as he couldn't help but wonder what Rikido Sato's mother fed him.

"Aizawa, would you be as so kind as to watch the door for the next arriving children, so we can get their forms and have them settled?" Nedzu asked.

"Yes sir." Aizawa stalked to the half door they had at the front, top open to let in the sunshine and bottom shut to keep the kids in. He slumped onto the wall beside it, wishing he had his sleeping bag.

Of course having that would be irrational, the kids here needed more supervision than high schoolers. He couldn't just rest his eyes whenever he wanted. Thankfully Nedzu promised his break when the kids were napping, so he could catch a hour with them.

"Hello!" A gruff voice called out through the door and Aizawa sighed, shuffling over to be seen. On the other side was a blonde woman with spiky hair, face heavy with makeup. He body was sharp and tight, and she was holding a briefcase in one hand and a little boy in the other.

Aizawa wasn't sure if he had seen a grumpier kid. He was like a more masculine, younger clone of the woman holding him…

"Is this U.A preschool A?" The woman asked, narrowing her eyes at the man in the door, not that Aizawa could blame her. He didn't exactly radiate 'works with small children'.

"Yes, I am Mr Nedzu's… helper." He sighed, looking the boy up and down, the boy glared back.  
"Do you have the paperwork?"

"Do I have the paperwork," The woman echoed back snarkily, making Aizawa wish he could wrap her head in binding tape. "What do I look like, a fucking idiot?" As she reached into a pocket on her pantsuit, she made no reaction to the swear word she had just spoken in front of her child. Aizawa looked to the boy.

"Fuckin' idiot," The boy growled, looking Aizawa dead in the eyes.

Oh good.

"Here." She handed over the crumpled paper, then shoved her son into his hold. "I'm late for work. Make sure he eats by eleven and if you feed him anything, tell him it's chicken or he won't eat it."

What the hell?

She looked back at the boy and smiled. "Goodbye Kacchan! Be good for the old weirdo who works here and don't blow anything up!"

Blow up?!

She blew the squirming boy a kiss before leaving, Aizawa rolling his eyes and looking for a good spot to put the kid down.

"Hey, I'll take him." Yagi had just appeared behind them, holding the green haired boy who had wet himself sporting new pants. The frail man took the two boys in his arms.

"Did your mommy call you Kacchan?" The green haired boy, Izuku if he remembered correctly, asked.

"Shut up!" 'Kacchan' spat back. Izuku shrunk away and Yagi shook his head, carrying them both away to the play room.

Aizawa took a moment to mourn for the next generation, looking down at the boy's enrollment papers.

Name- Bakugō Katsuki  
Age- 4  
Quirk- Explosion

Aizawa bit the inside of his cheek and glared back out the door. Great, an emotionally unstable child with the ability to create explosions. Perfect…

Something boomed loudly behind him and Aizawa felt warm air rush past him, blowing his hair. There were some kids crying and he could hear Yagi was scolding Katsuki sternly over it.

Aizawa eyed the tall building across the street, wondering if he could managed to jump off the roof of one before Nedzu noticed he was gone.

Course he had no time to stew on it, as a man started up the walkway. He looked like a toad and was talking into a cell phone, holding a small newborn baby in his other arm.

"We don't take kids under three." Aizawa said quickly, hoping to turn him away before he could try anything.

"I said we need to make sure the testing labs approve of the drug before- oh hold on-" The man took the phone down an inch. "No, not this kid, my oldest." He reached down beside him and set a little girl on the half door, making sure she grabbed a hold before bringing his phone back up. " Where was I- yes. No I said more testing! No don't do that!"

His baby was starting to whimper and he bounced it while yelling into his phone. Aizawa lowered his gaze to the girl, seeing as how her father was so busy…

She was pretty small, wearing a green dress with white socks and black shoes. Her hands, feet and eyes were all ridiculously big on her, and she had a portion of her tongue jutting out of her mouth. In her arms was a small frog toy…

"So, you got yourself a name?" Aizawa asked boredly.

"Kiro." The girl responded.

"You three?" He asked, brow raised

"Kiro."

Aizawa squinted a little. "You uh, like frogs?" He asked, pointing to her toy.

The girl gave a large smile and held the toy up in her two large hands.

"Kiro!"

Ok.

"That's all she says," Her father said, finally hanging up the phone with a frown. "Ask her anything, tell her anything, that's all she'll respond with."

"Kiro!"

"Thats right sweetie." The man sighed, patting her on the head. He looked Aizawa in the eye. "Look I gotta go, need to drop my son off with my mother then go to work. Heres her papers, her names Tsuyu Asui, but she responds only to Tsu. God knows why…" The man looked skyward miserably. "She has a frog quirk, got it last week. All I know is her tongue is long, more could be coming though so keep an eye out, okay?"

"Will do," He muttered, taking the registration papers. He also took Tsuyu off the shelf and set her on the floor.

"Oh and one last word of advice buddy," Her father said, adjusting his baby. "Do not, under any circumstance, lose Chōyaku-Chan. You want her to do ANYTHING she refuses to, use Chōyaku-Chan. Won't eat her veggies? Chōyaku-Chan loves them. Won't stop crying? Chōyaku-Chan will do a funny dance. Got it?"

"Yeah, but who is Chōyaku-Chan?" Aizawa asked, feeling like his brain was turning to goo.

The man pointed down at his girl, who held up her worn stuffed frog. "Chōyaku-Chan," He repeated, poking the stuffie in the eye.

"Kiro!" Tsu shouted, throwing the frog into the air and catching it on the way back down with a hug.

"For the love of god, do not lose this thing." The man looked desperate. "She dropped it behind the couch once and it was like the world was ending."

"I think I can manage that," Aizawa said.

The toad nodded and looked back down at his little girl. "Ok Tsu, daddy's gonna go take Samidare to Gran Grans. Have a good first day of school! Love you."

The girl paused playing with her toy to look up."Kiro!"

Her father took a deep breath. "Right." He turned to Aizawa one last time. "My numbers on the form if you need anything… Have a nice day."

"You too," Aizawa grumbled, watching the lucky bastard leave. Meanwhile his daughter had taken to hopping around his feet, making that 'Kiro' noise with jump, Chōyaku-Chan on her head. There was another explosion behind him, more children crying and Yagi yelling.

A ball roughly bounced off the back of his head.

Aizawa mulled over how he should have died at the academy.

* * *

Hey guys! More on the way! Feel free to make a suggestion with the theme or to just drop some feed back!

Thanks for reading!


	2. The S word

Aizawa knew that, if they were out of jail and could see him now, all the villains he had defeated in the past would have died of laughter. He was sitting on a chair two sizes too small, bent over a table two sizes too small, trying to cut up some microwave Taiyaki with a plastic knife. Tiny hands grabbing at the small pieces every time he managed to free one.

He had five kids at his table, the pants wetter Izuku, the time bomb Katsuki, a little burnette called Orhaco, whose parents were actually decent people not talking into their phones when they dropped her off, Momo Yaoyorozu, last name very important, and Trou…

Aizawa watched a tiny piece of Taiyaki float into the air and disappear with a crunching noise. Trou Hagakure had a quirk present when she was born, that being invisibility. If not for her clothes, he wouldn't have known she was there.

Unfortunately her dad said she was a little nudist. So they needed to make sure she didn't strip down and disappear.

Wonderful.

"My mommy says you shouldn't eat junk food in the mornin'," Momo said from the far end of the table, looking up at Aizawa with a frown. This one was smart as a whip, so Aizawa knew he had to tread lightly. She, and a few others, were the children of rich people or famous heros that Nedzu knew. He had asked them to bring their kids to the daycare so he could get a wide range of different families with his study. Then he opened the school in a low income area to get the other end of the spectrum.

Families like Momo Yaoyourozu's were rich. People like little Izuku, who was sitting beside her, not so much.

"Can't you give us fruit?" Momo asked, though it sounded more like a demande.

"I hate fruit!" Katsuki spat, glowering at her.

Momo looked at him, wide eyed. "Even apples?"

"Especially turd shoveling apples!" The blonde barked.

Good lord…

"Momo, this is what we're having for now. If you want different stuff, ask your mom to call us," Aizawa ordered, cutting off more splinters of food, tiny grubby hands grabbing at the pieces. He narrowed his gaze to Kasuki when the boy didn't even try for them. "Hey. Aren't you hungry?" He questioned, remembering something his mother said about being cranky and food when he was dropped off…

Vaguely.

"Yeeeeaaahhhhh," The boy said the sassy attitude of a teenage girl.

Aizawa continued to stare at him, cutting off more fragments. Again everyone but Kasuki went for the bite sized morsels. He resisted the urge to grind his teeth. "Then why aren't you eating?"

"Cause I hate this!" Kasuki said loudly.

Aizawa held his gaze. "Do you know what its called?"

"No!"

"Have you had it before?"

"No!"

"Then how do you know you don't like it?"

"I don't like it, stupid!"

Aizawa wanted to bang his head off the table.

"It's good Kacchan, you should have some!" Izuku spoke as he stuffed some in his mouth. "Yummy!"

"Shut up baby!" Katsuki rounded on him and the green haired boy finched.

"Hey!" Aizawa said in warning.

"So you don't like apples. What do you like?" Momo asked, looking at Katsuki like he was a slug.

"I hate everything!" The boy said boldly.

"You have to eat something!" Orhaco said, suddenly reminding Aizawa she was even here. "My daddy says you need to eat lots to grow big and strong!"

"I eat lots!" Kasuki barked. "Just not this shit!"

"OooooooOOOOooooohhhhhhhhhh!" All the other kids covered their mouths.

"What?!" The blonde blinked.

"You said the S word! You said the S word!" Orhaco laughed, bouncing in her chair. "Your gonna get soap in your mouth!"

"My mommy says it all the time!" Katsuki growled. "And I don't get in trouble when I say it neither!"

"I do," Momo frowned.

"Me to!" Izuku's nodded, eyes wide.

'You shouldn't say that word at school Katsuki," Aizawa sighed, grabbing another Taiyaki from a plate on the counter to chop up. The last thing he needed was the other kids going home repeating swear words.

"I'll say whatever I want! Its my freedom of- freedom of- I get to say it!" The boy shouted.

"Freedom of speech means you can say whatever you want without the government arresting you. It doesn't save you from the reaction of other people." Aizawa sighed, chopping more off. Four hands moving for the pieces at once.

Katsuki stared at him like a fish looking at a math equation. Then his face morph into anger. "I can say what I want!" The boy shouted again, stomping his foot. "And I'm still hungry!"

"What do you want!" Aizawa ground out, leaning in a bit to stare at the boy intensely.

"Chicken!"

Aizawa stared at him.

The boy stared back.

Aizawa stared at him harder before jabbing the plastic knife down at the Takiyaki. He took a deep breath, making a gamble. "This IS CHICKEN."

Kasuki blinked.

He blinked again.

"Oh. Ok."

That bottle of sake he had gathering dust in the back of his cabinet was looking pretty good about now.

Instead of waiting for Aizawa to cut off more Takiyaki, Katsuki turned to Izuku and snarled at the boy. "Give me!" Snatching the food out of the poor boy's hand. The green hair boy didn't look to upset thankfully, just jumping when he was yelled at, watching the blonde eat his procured food with wide eyes.

"Hey! Be nice," Aizawa said, reeling a bit that he had actually had to say that sentence in his lifetime.

"Cut faster!" The blonde countered, slamming his hand on the table, a small explosion sending smoke up from under his hand and rattling the table.

He needed to stop at the liquor store on the way home.

"Hey! No quirks inside!" Momo ordered, pointing at the boy.

"Make me!" Katsuki rebounded at her.

Opening a liquor store may be a better way to go.

Aizawa paused his musing when he heard harsh coughing. He quickly looked around at the other tables, in case there was a kid choking or something. Besides him there were four other caretakers in the room. Hizashi Yamada, or as he was better known Present Mic, was trying to wrangle a kid out from under his table. Koji Koda, or something. Another kid with a bird head, Fumikage?, was pecking at the crumbs on the table.

Nemuri Kayama, or Midnight's table was quiet, she was talking to some little pink girl, Mina Ashido he believed. Aizawa could also see Tsuyu at the woman's table, trying to feed her stuffed frog Chōyaku-Chan by grinding Takiyaki into its face.

Right.

FInally on his other side was Toshinori Yagi table and he found the source of the coughing. Thankfully it was just Yagi himself, rather than a child coughing. He had a napkin to his mouth to make sure none of the kids saw him bleeding. At his table a little boy named Hanta Sero was coking his head.

"Sick mister?!" The kid shouted, Aizawa flinching at his volume. Apparently his parents said he was in a yelling phase...

Great, another Hizashi…

Aizawa felt someone tug his arm and realized it was Orhaco, pointing at the food desperately. He cut more with a sigh, watching the little kids snatch the bites away.

"You have a cool quirk Kacchan!" Izuku said, giving the boy another piece of his food. "I wish I could make things es-plode."

Katsuki paused at this, staring at the boy before a large smile broke out over his face.

"Yeah, I'm just the best!"

Aizawa rolled his eyes but kept his mouth shut, cutting more food.

"What can you do?" Katsuki asked, looking back the athe green haired boy with interested. "Not that it's ever gonna be as good as mine!"

"I uh…" Izuku frowned. "I dunno yet, it hasn't happened."

"Ha! Your such a loser!" Katsuki smiled. "You probably don't even have one!"

"I will too!" Izuku gasped.

"I don't play with loser babies, get it!" Katsuki snapped, shoving food into his mouth.

"I-I'm not a loser!"

"No quirk means your a loser!" Katsuki snapped. "So don't play with me!"

Aizawa frowned and Izuku looked close to tears. The man opened his mouth to scold the little brat-

"I'll play with you!"

Everyone looked at Orhaco the girl staring at Izuku with a smile.

"You wanna pl-play with me?" The boy sniffled.

"Yeah, you wanna play with him?" Katsuki echoed, jerking his head towards Izuku with a scowl.

"I don't care if you have a quirk yet." Orhaco nodded. "So long as your not a meanie!" When she finished speaking she looked at Katsuki with a frown.

"Whatever!" The boy scoffed, eating more 'chicken'.

Frankly Aizawa was shock. He was never around little kids that often, but he never expected them to be able to show that much empathy. He was kind of expecting a bunch of little Katsuki running around…

It seemed at he had slowed down on chopping however, when Katsuki glowered up at him . "Hurry up with the chicken!" The boy shouted, then leaned over the table and slammed his hand down on the fish pastry.

Boom!

Aizawa blinked through the sweet potato mush plastered on his face from the explosion. The food was all over the table and on his student's faces.

Great.

He sighed and took out a cloth, wiping each of them off with a grumble. First Izuku, then Katsuki, then Momo, then Orhaco and finally-

Aizawa glanced down at the pile of clothes where Toru should have been.

"SHIT!" He shouted, standing so fast his chair clattered backward.

About eighteen kids responded.

"OOOOOOOooooooohhhhhhhHHHHHH!"

* * *

Hey guys! More on the way! Feel free to make a suggestion with the theme or to just drop some feed back!

Thanks for reading!


	3. See you Later, Space Cowboy

If there was one thing Aizawa hated, it was sunlight. It was too bright, too annoying and too hot, making sleep impossible… Night was where he shone, ironically, so it annoyed him to no end that he was the official playground monitor. The man winced when another kid screamed loudly, laughing as they all ran around having fun.

As much as he griped though, he supposed Yagi was right. This was better than being bathroom monitor like he was…

Then again bathroom monitor was a single job. Out here not only was he in the sunlight, he was also with-

"HELLO LISTENERS!"

Fuckin' Hizashi.

All the kids jumped excitedly as the blonde man struck a pose. "Let all remember to not eat sand out of the sandbox, ok!" He smiled, pointing down at Rikido quickly.

"It's mud pies!" The round boy pouted.

"It's just mud!" Hizashi responded with the same upbeat voice.

Aizawa was already sure he would have gone home to kill himself after today, had he not had cats to take care of. Reo, Kimba and Kuro were lucky he gave such a damn about them…

Aizawa, not for the first time today, felt a hand pull on his pant leg. He turned with a frown to find a small redhead with spikey teeth, Eijiro Kirishima. The boy smiled up at hims and cocked his head.

"Can I help you?" Aizawa asked.

"Nope!" The boy said, shaking his head. "I just wanted to say your hair is pretty!"

"..." Aizawa raised a brow.

"Especially the hair on your lip!"

He took a deep breath, starting to respond, but thought better of it and just sighed. "Thank you."

The boy bounced on his feet excitedly. "You're welcome!" Then ran off like he had places to be.

Kids were very strange little creatures. Especially when you looked at them as a whole. He let his gaze drift over the playground at random. Across the yard, near the fence, Orhaco had conceived a handful of kids to play tag. She, Izuku, Mina and a boy named Mezo Shoji, who had a quirk with extra arms, were running around and burning off energy. On the opposite end of the spectrum, a boy named Shoto Todoroki, son of Enji Todoroki, sat on the swings by himself, kicking his legs back and forth quietly.

Honestly Aizawa was a little worried about the kid. Enji was the second most famous hero, Endeavor, and he was kind of a tool bag. He wouldn't put it past the jerk to be as shitty a father as he was a responsible hero.

Movement caught Aizawa's eye and he looked to the center of the black top where Tsuyu was playing. She was having a game of leap frog, surprise, surprise, with her toy Chōyaku-Chan, by throwing it out in front of them, hopping over it, then repeating. This was a kid who needed to get out more and spend time with other children…

"YEEEAAAHHHH!" Eijiro screamed, returning Aizawa's attention to him as he ran up the wrong end of the slide. He leap over a blonde boy named Mashirao Ojiro who was sliding down, just missing the kid's tail with his feet. Eijiro then ran down the play structure, still screaming, jumping off the climbing end to the playground bellow. He landed beside Koji, scaring the poor mute's squirrel friends away as he went. Eijiro wasn't done yet however, as he kept running, and screaming, going towards Tsuyu. The girl saw him coming however and paused when he joined her game momentarily, hoping over both her her and her stuffed frog.

Aizawa felt a vein in his head throb.

"Ah the innocence and energy of youth," Hizashi chuckled beside him.

"All of it wasted on the young," Aizawa muttered.

"Ah, don't be like that!" Hizashi said. "Kids need positive vibes and encouragement! Watch and learn." The blonde walked out to the middle of the playground, looking over the kids before he spotted one boy with glasses, standing alone by the wall. "Well hey there kiddo, what's your name?"

The boy looked up as Hizashi approached, adjusting his glasses. "Iida Tenya. My brother's Ingenium."

"Oh cool," Hizashi smiled. "Nice guy that Ingenium…. Uh, say I noticed you weren't running around with the other kids!"

"I can't run."

"Well why not!?" Hizashi asked brightly. "It's a lot of fun! All the other kids are doing it and they're having a blast!"

"I can't."

"Aww, give it a shot there Iida! I'm sure the other kids would let you play!"

"I think so to, but I can't run cause- ugh…" The boy frowned, clearly trying to convey what he ment, but failing to find the words. Finally he just sighed and took off his glasses. "I'll show you."

Hizashi took them in confusion, the boy doing a very strange walk out onto the black top before starting to run. Everything seemed fine, until-

VRRRRRR!

"AAAH!" As the boy ran, his quirk suddenly activated, sending him off at high speeds with the motors in his legs. He didn't seem to know how to stop. Most of the other children looked up when he shouted, but that didn't keep him from knocking Orhaco to the ground and going face first into the chain link fence. "OGH!" Thankfully his quirk seemed to stop, but not before he was left with a solid grid marking pattern on his face.

"Uh oh…" Hizashi murmured, running to the boy, glasses in hand. Aizawa took a second to enjoy his friends misfortune.

Until it became his, as Orchaco lifted herself off the ground and began to sob loudly. Aizawa winced and knew he'd have to deal with that, what with Hizashi busy tending to Iida already, but…

Well, maybe she'd settle down on her own? He watched as she rolled to sit on her behind, shaking her arms up and down upsetly, eyes still wet with thick tears. Already Izuku had stopped playing to come to her side, though he was a little hesitant. Even Tsu had wandered over with her toy to see the girl cry.

He'd give her a minute. Who knows, maybe the other kids could comfort her.

He looked back to Eijiro, grimacing when he found the boy still screaming, running in circles around a tiny boy named Minoru Mineta. The kid was practically half the size of the others and had some strange looking hairdo. Mineta was entranced by Eijiro, following the kids every round.

What the hell did that red head eat?! A pound of sugar this morning!

"HEY MISTER!"

"Yes Sero?" Aizawa asked, face tightening at the boy's volume. Kid was basically right beside him but was screaming like they were on opposite sides of the street.

"HOW COME THEY GET TO FLY?! I WANNA FLY!"

"Fly?" Aizawa echoed, looking to where the boy was pointing-

"Oh shi-!" Aizawa started when he saw both Izuku and Tsu floating one story off the ground! If that wasn't off putting enough as it was they seemed to be steadily rising. They both seemed terribly confused, with Izuku flapping his arms like a headless chicken, crying and kicking his legs, while Tsu was just hugging her frog and watching the ground get farther and farther away with wide eyes.

Thinking quickly Aizawa focused in on Izuku, activating his quirk, wondering if the kid's own quirk had suddenly come in.

Nothing.

He tried it on Tsu.

Nothing. Neither of them were causing the floating!

They were two stories now and Tsu noticed the other boys discomfort, reaching out her free hand to hold his. Izuku practically clung to her like a baby koala. "Its too high! Its too high!" He chanted, hiccuping as he wept, tears floating off his face.

"Kiro?" Tsu was less worried, putting a finger to her chin thoughtfully. Looking back down the girl seemed to study the playground, then opened her mouth. A long tongue shot out, winding around a bar on the play structure, keeping them from going any higher.

Oh thank god!

"Who can make things float!" Aizawa shouted to a stunned Hizashi.

"I dunno!" Hizashi said quickly, looking very concerned. "We need to get them down though!"

Tsu seemed to hear them, as she looked at them both in turn before starting to reel her tongue in with a garbled " -'iro!". Hizashi was quick to begin cheering her on, but Aizawa was more focused on finding who had started this entire mess.

When a toy fire truck floated off into space.

Looking down Aizawa saw a boy, Yuga Aoyama, looking excited as he held out a different car toy to the crying Orchaco, who slapped it away from her, still upset with her skinned knees. Instead of falling out of his hands though, the toy began to float away into the air.

"Impressionnant!" Yuga smiled, pointing up at the floating car as it quickly raised in the air.

"Me next! Me next!" Sero shouted, running to her side and holding out his hand.

Oh hell no.

Aizawa scooped the girl up before either boy could try anything else with her quirk. Orchaco's file said she didn't have one yet! Ah damn it, it just came out, didn't it?! He was fully prepared to erase her quirk once Hizashi had the two other kids safe in his arms. Yet when he checked on Orchaco again, she seemed to reached her limit, facing going a bit… green-

Oh no.

"BLEEEEGGGHHH!"

Aizawa clenched his eyes shut, trying to ignore what was likely all over his shoes. The fire truck came down on his head with a clunk and Aizawa could hear both the other kids yelp when they fell from the sky as well, until Hazashi managed to catch them…

"EEEEWWW! SHE THREW UP ON YOUR-"

"THANK YOU SERO," Aizawa ground out through his teeth.

Ejiro ran past, still screaming happily.

* * *

Hey guys! More on the way! Feel free to make a suggestion with the theme or to just drop some feed back!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
